gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
George Sacchetti
|birth= September 27th, 1974 East Los Santos, |death= |hidep= |race= Caucasian |gender= Male |height= 5'11 |hair= Brown |eyes= Green |skin= White |hidec= |family= Donna Sacchetti Paul Sacchetti Bruce Sacchetti |affiliation= The Gaccione Crime Family |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} George "Stacks" Sacchetti was a fully inducted member, often referred to as a , of the Gaccione Crime Family. He is known widely throughout the criminal underworld to have been an accomplished earner, thus retrieving his nickname "Georgie Stacks". He was said to be one of the very few personal assistants to "Sonny Craps". History Early Life George grew up on the streets of Los Santos to a small family of four. His father was inducted into a life of crime. He was a fully initiated member of the . Shortly before George was born his father was involved in the of several casinos. However, years after, his father was found deceased in a hole buried in the desert of , a single gunshot through the back of his skull. George was left to care for his mother and younger brother at as a young adult. Often George struggled economically with his mother and brother on his shoulder. He was tasked with delivering them food, tax money, and several other payments. He found the only way he could afford the struggle between the three would be done through illegal methods. Through the struggle of this, he bound ties with a close friend, Roger "Reese" Zimmerman. Together the two formed a close bond, becoming partners in crime. In the following months George found himself to be earning large amounts of money with Reese. It wasn't soon after until George and Roger were approached by a group of Haitian males demanding their money. Roger was stabbed in the heart, while George could only drag him away from the group. It was then George found he had taken his life on the wrong road. The Outfit Chicago After the devastating event of George losing one of his only friends left he booked a flight to Chicago, the one city his father loved. After arriving in Chicago stones were unturned and George discovered the true occupation of his father. George settled in to a neighborhood adjacent to the notorious inducted member of the , Joseph "Sonny Craps" Gaccione. He often found himself travelling through said neighborhood. It wasn't long until he stumbled upon one of the Outfit's fronts, meeting Gaccione. He was quickly taken under his wing and shown new ways to make money on the streets. While doing so he was still trying to find answers to his father's mysterious death. Months after settling down he had found one of the only people alive that had known his father. He quickly had gotten in to contact before learning his father was executed by two of the Outfit's hitmen in order to suppress any information of the skimming of the several Las Vegas casinos to leak to any government agency. Despite the Outfit murdering his father, George was drawn in to the same path of crime his father took. George was often found in situations where his attitude would endanger him. While walking along the streets he was confronted by two African-American males who had seemingly thought he had vandalized their vehicle. He immediately took action by insulting and cussing at the men, obviously angered by such an accusation. They had both forcefully herded him into an alley. He was continuously beaten, ultimately earning his only scar across his eyebrow. However, he eventually learned to keep calm and establish himself as an accomplished earner in the crime organization, working under Gaccione's wing. He ultimately met the opportunity to follow Gaccione to Los Santos and establish a small tight knit crew under the Outfit. Los Santos Following Sacchetti accepting the offer he booked a flight to Los Santos. There after, he met with several of the crew's key figures such as, Joseph Gaccione, Jack Gravello, Alphonse Addonizio, and many more. The crew established control over part of East Los Santos and Idlewood. Sacchetti moved into a large house on Belview road, in the Four Points. He begun to quickly collect money from several business owners he had successfully . Sacchetti had arranged the opening of a privately owned garage, co-owned by his close friend Alphonse Addonizio. The name was quickly drawn up and rather simple, Sacchetti & Addonizio's Auto Repair. Sacchetti's plan was to keep the company completely legitimate with no crime entwined in it. Soon enough, the garage became a front for a small auto theft ring. Upon George entering local night clubs he had found a seventeen year old boy moving from bar to bar. He had instructed the young man to leave before he filed a report for under aged drinking. The young man refused several times before George had ultimately assaulted him, then after driving his vehicle over his arm. He soon found the boy at the R&R Lounge's bar, a front for the crew. Sacchetti had went to kidnap him in order to assault him privately, but he was then confronted by Gaccione. George had simply smashed the boy's face into his trunk before letting Joseph speak to him. The teenager then withdrew a small knife before slitting his own throat. George was tasked to dispose of the body. He was traumatized from that moment on, where he went to drink his sorrow away at a local Russian bar. That is where he met Mischa Andreyeva, a young Russian woman who had shown some interest in him. They exchanged phone numbers before George left to Red County for a small amount of time. Shortly after the expansion, the crew had been formed into a full functioning , led by Joseph Gaccione under the . This was when Sachetti had proved to excel beyond other associates, along with close friend Donald "Donny Pizza" Pazzano. On the night of July 15th, 2012, the men were contacted by Rudolph LoGazzo, their newly promoted . He had taken them both to a small alley where he had ordered them to get into suits he had brought along with him. LoGazzo then brought them to a small apartment block in Downtown Los Santos. They were escorted to a penthouse on the top floor. Donald was instructed to go in first. Shortly after George was allowed to enter the room. There stood the boss of the family, Joseph Gaccione. As well as LoGazzo, and Pazzano. He had given an oath to the three men in the room that the crime family came before anything else in his life. That is when he was initiated into the crime family as a . Incarceration Weeks had gone by after George had become a made man. He was in an Idlewood alleyway when police had begun surveillance on him. George was planning a small heist on a local pawnshop. After executing the heist the police responded to the scene almost immediately. George had been taken into custody and sentenced ten years in prison with the opportunity of parole. Within the Los Santos County Prison George had been acquainted with many prison gangs hired by the crime family for muscle. One specifically being the . After settling into the prison George had established a well known network in which he would smuggle drugs to other inmates. He was also pronounced a weapons dealer, when he had begun to produce for the Aryan Brotherhood and . He developed a system that would soon be named "stacking", a process in which he would stack toilet paper to reveal he had items for sale. After five years George had been granted parole. He returned to the outside world where he had lost any contact with Mischa and his home to the . After shortly regrouping with the crime family George once more ventured out into Los Santos in search for wealth. Personal Life Witness Protection Program In the late summer of 2012 George entered the witness protection program with his newly found wife, Laura. She was his savior from his criminal life and persuaded him to leave it behind. He was hesitant at first, but under all of the pressure, he finally gave in. George fled to the and offered to testify against a small time associate in exchange for a safe life. Rumors have been spread stating he has been lodged in several locations including, , , and . Category:Character Category:Criminals Category:Italian-Americans Category:Mobsters Category:Hitmen Category:Murderers